my darling daughter
by claire12345
Summary: A letter from Ronnie to Daniell. decided to make this about what character of the squar are thinking and feeling on Dans wedding day
1. Chapter 1

My Darling Daughter,

I don't know how to say the words that you have longed to here, words that for your whole life I have longed to say to you, they are not so much words as the feelings that I have kept buried inside of me for so very very long and I have never been good with expressing my feelings not since the day that you were born, but that my sweet beautiful little girl is not your fault because if you were able to stay with me then all of the love that I have locked within me would have been because of you and only for you... my heart has been yours since the moment I found out I was pregnant, I have loved you from that very moment, to when I first felt you move inside of me, to when they placed you in my arms, to when he took you away and every single day since and everyday until I die I will always love you.

I hope that you know that all of the things the hurtful nasty things I said to you I didn't mean them, it's just when I feel people getting close I push them away I have done since you were taken away from me, but it's no excuse nobody deserves to be treated that way especially not you who did nothing to deserve that, all you did was try and get to know me. I hope that one day you will forgive me and I hope that one day I will be at least half of the mother that you deserve because even that will be better than the person I am the person I am trying not to be.

I am so proud of you, you are the kindest purest soul that I have ever met, you don't judge people you give everybody a chance, hell you have given me chance after chance and you just don't give up and I'm thankful because I will never stop trying to be the mother that you deserve.

So my darling daughter, I am sat here righting this because I want you to understand my feelings and I hope that when you read this that maybe you will even just a little bit.

And now I can hear Roxy calling me telling me the car has arrived and I can hear you next door chatting away to Stacy and Amy, SO now I'm not only your mother but the MOTHER of the most beautiful bride and I couldn't be any prouder of you, you are going to make a wonderful wife and in time when you are both ready are amazing mother hey maybe you may have even learnt a few things of me just maybe.

You go and make me even prouder than I already am and enjoy the rest of your life my darling.

Love you forever and always.

Mum xxx


	2. Chapter 2

That lying good for nothing bastard, he broke my heart he took everything that I am everything that makes me who I am, who people know and respect and even fear he took it all and changed it to suite him.

He made me PEGGY MITCHEL a shell of her former self, looking back it was worse than being with Eric at least with Eric I had some control over what was going on I knew what was going on even if I was too scared to do anything about it. But no not with Archie, with Archie I was too blind by love to see what he was really like, to blind by love to be able to stop him, stop him from manipulating me from tacking away all my control from very nearly ripping my family apart.

He destroyed poor Ronnie he destroyed her 3 times 1st when he made her get rid of her baby...did he enjoy doing that 2nd when he told her that her baby was dead...did her enjoy this as well I wonder and lastly when he said that Danielle was mentle trying to make Ronnie believe what he was saying was true... was he sick enough to enjoy this as well.

Well he got what he wanted Ronnie believed every word of it up until the very end every word cos Archie he got this way even when you don't want to believe him in the end you take his word as the god damn truth and she believed until she found that locket and the truth came tumbling out for us all to see.

The perfect image of the love of my life came tumbling down, all the lies and the deceit everything that Ronnie said he was, was there for me and the whole flaming world to see and we saw it and I saw the contempt he had for his own daughter the way he spoke to her just like he used to with Glenda. But then Ronnie was always like her mother maybe that's why he was the way he was with her, always wanting to be in control well he got that with Glenda but never with Ronnie she fort him till the very end when the truth came out and there aint no coming back from that he will never get back in with my family not along as I live.

Well he was the fool and im here watching my grate nice get married and Ronnie I aint ever seen her look so happy or so proud and I'm proud at the mother that she has become the mother she has always meant to be, the mother he nearly stopped her from being.

Well Archie you lose and you lose everything cos we are all happier without you and we are going to live our lives the way we want and not the way you would have us. I will kiss you again I know it but it will be your grave when you dead...that is after Ronnie has done it 1st.


End file.
